Diskussion:Star Trek: Enterprise
Numerierung von Folgen Eher eine allgemeine Frage zu den Serien: Warum keine numerierte Liste (#) sondern eine "normale" Liste (*) der Folgen innerhalb einer Staffel? Die Numerierung schadet doch nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, ist doch übersichtlicher, zeigt mit einem Blick die Anzahl der Folgen innerhalb einer Staffel, die Serien-Nummer, etc. --Kai3k 21:54, 7. Sep 2004 (CEST) :Hab ich auch schon mal drüber nachgedacht, aber welche Numerierung sollte man nehmen? Ganz durch von Folge eins oder für jede Staffel einzeln? Ich denke wir sollten bei der jetztigen Listenform bleiben, weil a) es halt der Standard in allen anderen MAs ist, b) die Folgen- bzw. Produktionsnummern auf der Seite der Folge stehen. -- Kobi 22:32, 7. Sep 2004 (CEST) ::Nur weil es die anderen MAs machen, muss es nicht die optimalste Lösung sein, oder? :) Wusste nicht ob das Thema schonmal gefallen ist, habe danach gesucht, habe es aber nirgendwo gefunden, deshalb habe ich es mal angestoßen. Eine Numerierung innerhalb der Staffeln (z.B. 1-26) hätte ich vorgeschlagen (würde sich durch "#" automatisch ergeben) --Kai3k 23:39, 7. Sep 2004 (CEST) :Ich habe bei meinen Aufzeichnungen immer die Folgennummern benutzt. Habe es aber nun so, dass ich die Folgennummern und die Staffel-Folgennummern vor den Folgennamen zu stehen habe. Es gibt mir und allen anderen bestimmt mehr Übersicht. -- Redjac 01:11, 20. Nov 2004 ::Wegen der Liste habe ich die selbe Meinung wie Kobi: Produktionsnummer ist in der Episode beschrieben. Ich verstehe auch nicht welchen großen Vorteil die Numerierung bringt. Die Anzahl der Episoden einer Staffel kann ich auch anders ermitteln, als Referenz mit anderen Listen ist es vielleicht ein Behelfsmittel, da ist der Titel allerdings eindeutiger. Diese Liste ist nur für das Aufführen der Folgen; alle weiteren Daten wie Folgenennummer, Produktionsnummer (ist nicht das selbe!), Erstausstrahlung, Sternzeit, Laufzeit sollten meiner Meinung nach besser in die Episode selber oder höchstens noch in eine getrennte Liste. -- Florian | Diskussion 11:05, 20. Nov 2004 (CET) :::Die Notwendigkeit ist ganz simpel: meist werden Episoden mit 3.14 o. ä. irgendwo angegeben, wenn man jetzt den deutschen Titel nicht weiß, muß man jedesmal die Episoden abzählen, was einen irre macht. Ich für meinen Teil hab da jedenfalls keinen Bock mehr drauf ;-) Im übrigen stehen die 4.07-Nummern längst nicht in allen Artikeln (was einem auch nix nützten würde, wenn man den Titel nicht weiß ;-) --84.130.161.39 11:20, 7. Apr 2005 (EDT) ::::Ich habe gerade gedacht, ich sehe nicht richtig, als diese verdammte Nummerierung wieder auftauchte. Du hast recht, sie geht in die einzelnen Artikel: damit die anderen Artikel unnummeriert bleiben! -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 11:28, 7. Apr 2005 (EDT) :::::Das löst aber das Problem nicht, daß man bei der Suche einer lediglich mit Nummern irgendwo (anders) vermerkten Folge nicht weiterkommt. Die Suchfunktion liefert da nämlich leider bescheidene Ergebnisse. --84.130.161.39 11:40, 7. Apr 2005 (EDT) ::: Wo werden Episoden mit "3.14" angegeben? Wozu haben die Episoden sprechende Titel (die man auch in englisch finden kann inzwischen)? Was bringt eine Nummerierung, wenn es ohnehin unklare Reihenfolgen gibt: Produktionsnummer, Reihenfolge der Erstausstrahlung, Reihenfolge der Wiederholung im TV (Sichwort TOS), Reihenfolge der USA-Ausstrahlung (bei VOY unterschiedlich!), Reihenfolge auf der DVD... Welche Nummerierung sollen wir denn nehmen? Und nur, damit ich mit einem Freund über die 12. Episode der 4. Staffel reden kann, in der beim 3. Akt in der 12. Minute in der letzten Reihe der Schauspieler ein Red-Shirt eine Armbanduhr trägt, was ein Blooper ist? Ich versteh die Welt nur noch zur Hälfte. -- Florian - ✍ talk 04:21, 8. Apr 2005 (EDT) ::::Wo? Na überall im Internet. Und wenn da nur eine Nummer steht und kein Titel, darf man per Hand abzählen, um auf den Titel zu kommen. Ist mir schon zig-mal passiert beim Einfügen von Episoden-Referenzen hier. Außerdem ist die Reihenfolge der US-Erstausstrahlung sowohl hier als auch in der MA/en und sonstwo schon etabliert, darum geht es hier gar nicht. Die Nummern in die Artikel zu schreiben ist nutzlos, da sie nicht indexiert und damit nicht auffindbar sind. Jeder, der anhand 3.14 nach einer Episode sucht, kommt über die Suchfunktion nicht weiter und benutzt logischerweise die Serien-Artikel. Noch Fragen? --84.130.145.162 07:42, 8. Apr 2005 (EDT) :::::Also wenn das auf den anderen Seiten nicht mit Titel angegeben ist, dann ist das doch deren Fehler, nicht unsere... aber ich will dir ein anderes Beispiel geben: ich benutze zum Beispiel gerne James Dixon's Chronology wenn ich etwas nachschlage und jetzt kommt etwas, was dich schocken wird: da sind die Referenzen in der Form "TNG 147" angegeben und gemeint ist nicht Folge 47 aus Staffel 1. Mein Statement bleibt, weg mit den Nummern, sie lenken nur von den wichtigen Informationen (Titel) ab. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:11, 8. Apr 2005 (EDT) ::::::Das heisst nicht, dass wir es nicht machen können. Und warum lenkt das ab? :Also, ich find die Nummerierung ehrlich gesagt nicht schlecht, will aber hier weder mich pro oder kontra gegen die jetzige Formatierung der Liste äußern. Ich habe mich nur oft dabei erwischt, die Episoden in der Liste mit dem Finger abzuzählen, da ich nur die Nummer und nicht den Titel kannte --Maith 16:40, 8. Apr 2005 (EDT) :: Was haltet ihr denn von einer getrennten Liste? Dort können wir in einer Tabelle alle Zahlen eintragen, die zu einer Episode gehören. Meinetwegen Episodennummer, Erstausstahlung US/DE, Produktionsnummer (pro Staffel/global), Sternzeit, englischer / deutscher Titel. So haben wir eine Indexseite für Zahlen auf der einen Seite und eine übersichtliche Übersicht für die Serie auf der anderen. -- Florian - ✍ talk 19:22, 11. Apr 2005 (EDT) :::Auf ENT Staffel 1 z. B.? Geht auch. Wobei nur die Episoden und Prod. Nummern reichen würden. --84.130.143.111 05:51, 12. Apr 2005 (EDT) :::: Auf "Liste der ENT Episoden (nummeriert)" dachte ich eher. Daher eine "getrennte Liste". -- Florian - ✍ talk 10:18, 12. Apr 2005 (EDT) :::: Ich hatte die Liste schon mal angefangen um zu zeigen wie ich das gemeint hatte. Die Seiten der jeweiligen Serie zeigen die Episoden übrigens i.d.R. in Sendereihenfolge von Sat1 & Co. an, das ist bei Voyager besonders gut zu sehen. Die Reihenfolge auf der "Liste der XXX Episoden (nummeriert)" kann dann nach Episodennummer (USA) sein, damit man mit den diversen Quellen, die nur Episodenkürzeln wie 3.14 verwenden, auch zurechtkommt. ;-) -- Florian - ✍ talk 04:47, 13. Apr 2005 (EDT) :::::Sieht ja gut aus, macht das Ganze aber wieder komplizierter, denn die erste Referenzliste, zu der man kommt, wenn man ENT oder Enterprise oder Star Trek: Enterprise eingibt, ist nunmal diese hier, und das andere Ding kennt dann keiner. (Sat.1 wird hier berücksichtigt? Die sind der Erwähnung nicht wert! Protest! ;-) ::::::Also ich finde die Liste gut (wobei ich das erste Layout schöner fand), und die Tatsache, dass man sie nicht findet, liegt daran, dass sie noch nicht fertig beschlossen ist und nicht verlinkt ist. Ich denke, dass sie bald an ähnlicher Stelle wie auch bei TOS zu finden ist. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:50, 13. Apr 2005 (EDT) ::::: Stichwort Sat1: Genaugenommen sollten wir die deutsche Erstausstrahlung auf Premiere oder DF1 berücksichtigen, falls du das meinst. Oder halt Sat1 bei ENT. Wo diese Liste steht, müssten wir nochmal kurz lösen. Ich hatte es tatsächlich als zusätzliche Liste gedacht, die per Link von der Serien-Seite verfügbar ist. Damit lassen wir die Serienseite beim Aussehen und der Reihenfolge. Wir können aber auch die Episodenliste von der Serien-Seite ganz runter nehmen und evl. auslagern und so zwei verschiedene Episodenlisten aufbauen, bzw. hätten noch die jeweiligen Staffel-Seiten. Mir sind die Ideen ausgegangen, helft mir. -- Florian - ✍ talk 19:25, 13. Apr 2005 (EDT) Eine Idee aus MA/en Vielleicht kann eine Idee aus der englischen Memory Alpha die Geister einen? Siehe en:Memory_Alpha:Ten_Forward#Production number prefices. Wir können die Information über a) Staffel, b) Produktionsnummer (Drehreihenfolge), c) Episodennummer in der Serie (Ausstrahlungsreihenfolge) und d) Episodennummer in der Staffel (Ausstrahlungsreihenfolge) in einem kleinen Kästchen vereinen. Damit ist die Liste aber immer noch unnummeriert, die Infos sind nur im Artikel. Die Idee halte ich trotzdem für Umsetzungsfähig. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 12:56, 10. Dez 2004 (CET) :Also du meinst damit das Schema 1x01 ? Das könnte man sogar (in einer zusätzlichen?) Kategorie verwenden, um eine sortierte Liste zu bekommen 1x01 *mal vorschlag* -- Kai3k 13:21, 10. Dez 2004 (CET) :: 1x01 sieht doch gut aus. Ich werde das mal in der Kategorie-Diskussion vorschlagen. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 15:07, 10. Dez 2004 (CET) :::Eben, finde ich auch. In der Kategorie wäre dann eine Liste 1, 2, 3 usw. - Im Ungewissen: So sähe das dann in der Infobox aus *mal getestet hab*. Als mir gefällts, sind verschiedene Infos kompakt zusammengefasst. -- Kai3k 16:10, 10. Dez 2004 (CET) Staffel 3 Die Episodentitel von Staffel 3 sehen sehr komisch aus, ausserdem sind sie nicht annähernd dem ähnlich, was Trekzone meldet -- Kobi 22:33, 2. Jan 2005 (CET) : Die Titel habe ich jetzt weitestgehend den Titeln von Sat1 angepasst, in der Hoffnung, dass Sat1 es wissen sollte. * Anweisung des Arztes -> Auf ärztliche Anweisung ( http://www.sat1.de/tvprogramm/?action=onDetail&id=6958074 ) * Die Brut -> Brutstätte ( http://www.sat1.de/tvprogramm/?action=onDetail&id=6958089 ) * Schaden -> Beschädigungen ( http://www.sat1.de/tvprogramm/?action=onDetail&id=6958119 ) : -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 19:01, 16. Jan 2005 (CET) bilder aus dem Into jemand eine ahnung wo man die bilder aus dem intro im original finden kann? --Shisma 12:00, 12. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Wie sieht's mit der altbekannten Quelle "http://ent.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=100" aus? Oder meinst du die vom alternativen Opener für die Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, Teil I? ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 13:44, 14. Jun 2006 (UTC) :: Was ist das http://ent.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=100&pos=64 eigentlich für ein Schiff? Mettmann 13:02, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich schätze mal, das ist mit diesem Eintrag gemeint: Unbenannte Schiffsklassen#Frühe Mondfähre--Bravomike 07:34, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::::ich meinte nur im original also ohne diese nachbearbeitung (diese schriftzeichen und linien im vordergrund). natürlich nur die bilder der realen historischen aufnahmen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:47, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Prequel? Kann mir jemand erklären, was ein Prequel ist? Danke!--Ingo T. 08:49, 13. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Siehe hier: Wikipedia --D47h0r 09:05, 13. Jun 2006 (UTC) Warpskala Kann mir einer sagen welche Warpskala bei "Enterprise" benutzt wird. Ich habe das immer noch nicht ganz raus bekommen. --Picard16 13:34, 7. Aug 2006 (UTC) :offenbar die Chochane Skala. ist allerdings nich so ganz klar--Shisma 14:08, 7. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::vieles deutet auf die Cochrane Skala hin, doch in einigen Episoden ist dies wiederum widerlegt, da Entfernungen in Zeiten überbrückt werden, die nicht annähernd hin kommen ( Siehe ENT: "Die Saat") -- HD-Version zu kaufen? Hallo! Leider hab ich im Internet nichts gefunden, was darauf schließen lässt, dass ENT als HD-Version zu kaufen sei. Das einzige was ich immer wieder lese (aber auch schon wusste) ist, dass es eben im US-Fernsehen auch in HD ausgestrahlt wurde. Weiß da jemand was darüber? :Das Bild wird auf der DVD-Fassung "anamorph codiert", also gestaucht und dann hinterher vom DVD-Player auf 16:9 entzerrt. Entweder dann auf eine Auflösung von 1024×768 Bildpunkten oder 768×432 bzw 720×405 Bildpunkten, je nachdem, was der Fernseher darstellen kann und wie die Geräte angebunden sind. :Mehr geht einfach nicht, aufgrund der DVD-Spezifikationen, und ein HD-DVD-Release (Paramount/CBS bevorzugen offenbar dieses Format) lässt auf sich warten. 10:08, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::woher kommmt eigentlich dieses know how über film bei dir def? --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:24, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab mal verschiedene DVDs gerippt und als Backup auf CD gebrannt, als es noch erlaubt war, den Kopierschutz zu knacken. Das liest man sich dann ganz nebenbei so an, wenn man Newsgroups besucht, dort dann auf bestimmte Begriffe stößt und in der Wikipedia nachschlägt. ^^ 11:41, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Robert Goddard Lustigerweise gibt es auch im Abspann jemanden mit Namen Goddard zu sehen. Eine Harstylistin... Zufall? Externe Links? Sollten wir eine Ext. Links Überschrift einfügen? Z.b. für den imdb eintrag zu der serie? -- 22:56, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Es spricht nichts dagegen. Auch der Wikipedia-Eintrag wikipedia würde sich da anbieten. --Pflaume 23:04, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Seh ich eigentlich auch so. Die Frage gilt natürlich auch für die anderen Serien. Ich machs mal. -- 23:07, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) sidebar? Hat jemand was dagegen wenn wir hier (und den anderen serien) eine sidebar einführen, ähnlich den filmen und der MA/en? -- 20:02, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Also ich hätte nichts dagegen. Wenn, dann aber natürlich für alle Serien.--Bravomike 21:34, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) In dem beispiel rechts fände ich das obere Bild etwas unpraktisch. Da sollte man vielleicht nur die schrift ausschneiden. Allgemein könnten unsere sidebars vielleicht generell etwas breiter sein. -- 22:21, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Mehrteiler anstelle Galerie? In der aktuellen Fassung sieht der Abschnitt "Hauptcharaktere und Darsteller" alles andere als toll aus. die erste Zeile mit drei Portraits hat viel zu große Bilder, darunter mit vier Bildern sieht es besser aus. Da müsste nachgebessert werden. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 13:51, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Usprünglicher deutscher Titel thumb|Serientitel des Pilotfilms in Sat.1 thumb|Vorschau auf die nächste Episode in Sat.1 thumb|Titel Staffel 2 (Sat.1) thumb|Titel Staffel 3 (Sat.1) Laut diesem Forum hier sollte die Serie damals auf deutsch Die Enterprise heißen, zumindest soll das wohl zeitweise von Sat.1 angekündigt worden sein. Als Quellen wurden diesbezüglich Sat1.de und trekonline.de genannt (leider auch mit der waybackmachine nicht mehr nachzuvollziehen). Kurz darauf wurde offenbar zurückgerudert (wohl auch wegen der Namensgleichheit zur Zeichentrickserie?) und man entschloss sich für den schlichten Original-Titel: Enterprise. Wenn man dafür noch eine belastbare Quelle finden könnte, wäre es sicher eine nette Anekdote für den Artikel. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:51, 27. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Es gibt zumindest eine erste Pressemitteilung zum bevorstehenden Start der Serie (und zum Star-Trek-Tag am 15.03.2003). Demnach sollte die Serie zunächst Star Trek - Enterprise. In der nächsten Pressemitteilung von Sat.1 heißt es Die neue "Star Trek"-Serie, die am 15.3.2003, 20.15 Uhr startet, heißt jetzt "Enterprise". Also kann man zumindest das in den Artikel mit aufnehmen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:03, 27. Aug. 2016 (UTC) : Kann man aufnehmen, ist aber Unsinn. Ist mir egal, was Sat.1 damals in seine Pressemittelungen schrieb, die Serie hieß in Deutschland (und im Gegensatz zu den USA) von Anfang an Star Trek: Enterprise. Da bin ich mir zu 103% sicher. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 20:50, 27. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hab grad meine alten VHS-Bestände durchforstet und tatsächlich noch die Aufnahme des Pilotfilms von 2003 (in mieser Quali) gefunden. Aber da war nix mit "Star Trek". Auch nicht in der Werbeeinblendung für die nächste Episode. Siehe nebenstehende Bilder. --Fizzbin-Junkie 22:55, 27. Aug. 2016 (UTC) : Okay, 103% sind offenbar auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren. : Trotzdem bin ich mir völlig sicher, dass die Titeländerung in Deutscchland früher stattfand, ich erinnere mich noch genau an die damaligen Diskussionen. Möglicherweise ab Staffel 2, als die Synchronisation von CIC zu Sat.1 wechselte? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:14, 29. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::Also wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht täuscht, wurde der Titel mit Staffel 3 geändert. ::Die ersten beiden Staffeln wurden ja unmittelbar nacheinander erstausgestrahlt und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass bei Staffel 2 Star Trek im Titel stand. Das deckt sich auch mit der Angabe in Wikipedia.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 17:11, 29. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hab noch zwei Screencaps aus Staffel 2 (kein Star Trek) und 3 (ironischerweise mit Star Trek) ergänzt. Bevor einer fragt: Staffel 4 hab' ich damals nicht aufgezeichnet (Staffel 3 hatte damals ne kleine Trekkie-Sinnkrise bei mir ausgelöst :-D) --Fizzbin-Junkie 13:00, 30. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :::Wieso ironischer Weise? Weil ihr euch darüber streitet wie es in Deutschland war und die Amis es dann von sich aus geändert haben? -- 13:45, 30. Aug. 2016 (UTC) @Phoenixclaw: Sorry! Das kommt davon, wenn man seine eigenen Grundsätze (keine sachfremden Anmerkungen in der MA) schleifen lässt... Meine (zugegebenermaßen überflüssigen) persönlichen Anmerkungen zielten auf was anderes: Die Serie erhielt m.M.n. ausgerechnet in jener 3. Staffel das Prädikat "Star Trek", als man sich fast komplett von der optimistischen Zukunftsvision verabschiedete, die Roddenberry damit einst im Sinn hatte (Xindi-Krise, Folter-Archer, MACOs, etc. pp.). Erst in Staffel 4 riss man das Ruder (v.a. dank Manny Coto) wieder herum (was ich aber erst später auf DVD für mich entdeckt habe). Das jetzt aber weiter auszuführen, wäre hier sicher fehl am Platze, zumal es da draußen ne Menge (alter) Diksussionsforen zu diesem Thema gibt. / btw: wir "streiten" hier doch nicht rum, wir diskutieren lediglich angeregt ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 15:52, 30. Aug. 2016 (UTC)